LAS DAMAS DE ORO
by narezllo
Summary: Tres damas de oro están en busca y captura. Todo el Olimpo están buscándolas para darles caza. Se han convertidas en asesinas ante los ojos de los dioses y tienen que desaparecer. Después de recorrer muchos mundos, Artemisa les brinda la posibilidad de esconderse en el mundo humano al lado de una su antigua amiga Atenea. Fic basado en la serie de Masami Kurumada, Saint Seiya.
**JAPON, mundo humano**

Era ya noche cerrada cuando Saori sintió la imponente presencia en su dormitorio. Se incorporo del lecho y miro alrededor. Todo estaba tranquilo , la brisa movía con desinterés las finas cortinas y por la ventaba se filtraba un brillante rayo de luna que iluminaba parte de la habitación.

-Hola hermana….-dijo con un suspiro.

-Hola Atenea….

Como una ilusión el rayo de luna fue dibujando la figura de una mujer. La etérea figura se fue adelantando hasta pararse delante de la cama. Era alta y esbelta , con un largo cabello plateado y vestía un vestido blanco corto, en su hombro un carcaj , y en su mano un arco de madera de fresno. Dos ojos de color del oro traspasaron la mirada de Saori.

-Me extraña que te presentes ante mi ,..armada… Artemisa….- La diosa lunar, miro con una sonrisa su arco y le explico :

-Tengo que estar lista , Tengo un problema y quiero que me ayudes…bueno, el problema en realidad , lo tienen varias amigas que tenemos en común.

-De que hablas?

-Padre a descubierto a Aurora, sabe que es una ninfa dorada.

-Pero Como? Cuando?

-Ese es el problema… lo ha descubierto de la peor manera.- Artemisa miro hacia arriba, y continuo.- Algunas armaduras fueron bañadas con su sangre, La de la dama de Tauro y la de capricornio. Cuando entraron en batalla , acabaron con la vida inmortal de uno de los dioses palmeros de Ares.

-De quien?

-De una de las macas….

Saori miro hacia abajo preocupada. Las damas de oro, llevaban siendo sus amigas , cuanto? Eones de tiempo…De ellas surgió la idea de los caballeros para poder defender el mundo humano , ellas le ayudaron a Ella misma y al pueblo de Jamir con las armaduras. La esencia de las armaduras de oro pertenecía a las damas. Fueron las proclamadoras de sus héroes ¿Cuántas batallas han podido hacer juntas Entre reencarnación y reencarnación? ….miles….

-Sabes cómo es Ares, no parara hasta destruir a cada una de ellas. Y lo peor que con el miedo que tiene Zeus a las ninfas doradas le sigue el juego...La diosa de la luna resopló

-¿Qué necesitas?- Dijo Atenea con mirada decidida

-Escóndelas hasta que todo se calme un poco, Aquí en el mundo humano . Hazlas pasar por humanas.

-No se…. .- Atenea se quedo pensativa.- Seria otro desaire a Padre, prohibió que los inmortales y los humanos se mezclaran…además los humanos han cambiado…ya no son como antes, no saben quienes son…-y un brillo de inteligencia alumbro su iris

-Atenea, y donde …? Le vamos a dar la espalda?.-La pelilila miro a su hermana de manera grave.-Por supuesto que no….-continuo Artemisa.- Pero no hay zona en el Olimpo donde Zeus y Ares y todos los que les acompañan no vayan a mirar….solo se me ocurre este mundo …

-Deacuerdo, en el santuario…nadie saben quienes son , y seguirán así , se comportaran como aspirantes como si fueran una mujer caballero mas. –Artemisa arrugo la nariz en señal de desagrado.

-En serio Atenea? Sometidas a leyes de los h-o-m-b-r-e-s .- enfatizo las palabras hombres.- No se yo hasta que punto lo van a consentir. Son inmortales, diosas y semidiosas y guerreras…-Saori frunció el ceño .- bueno bueno, tu sabrás.-Sin mas la figura de la diosa lunar empezó a desdibujarse .-Mañana a la medianoche delante de tu estatua ,en el santuario.

Cuando la diosa lunar desapareció por completo de la habitación, atenea saltó de la cama. Al igual que ella , las damas tienen muchos enemigos. Sobre todo dioses masculinos que no aceptan como igual a la mujer. Esto es una oportunidad para ellos.

-TATSUMI! .- llamo a su fiel mayordomo. Como una exhalación el criado entro en la habitación de su señora. Ni 3 segundos tardo. Vestía un camisón y gorrito de dormir de lo mas cómico.-Nos vamos a Grecia , ahora…prepara mis maletas. Con una sonrisa por la pinta de su amigo y sin mediar mas palabras , empezó a vestirse…

 **OLIMPO, mundo celestial**

Un muchacho subía una escalera.

La escalera llegaba desde el imperium (ciudad sagrada) , pasando por el palacio de Zeus , al fi salón de reunión divino. Este era una sala muy grande , vacía , sin paredes . los dioses hablaban como iguales los unos con los otros siempre en pie . Lo único que había es un trono donde el padre de los dioses impartía la ley, exponía sus decisiones y escuchaba … ahora estaba vacio…el muchacho suspiro , miro alrededor …Todo estaba rodeado por nubes blancas, que se volvían negras y tormentosas con los arrebatos de ira de Zeus. En ese momento lucían rosas y naranjas jugando con las luces del atardecer.

Se coloco en mitad de la sala , y volvió a mirar alrededor .- Sabia que estaba ahí, a su señor le gustaba sorprenderlo , era como una broma que tenia n entre ellos.

-MI SEÑOR! TENGO NOTICIAS!.- Ganimedes quería a su señor, daleo la cabeza y sonrió. Era un chico alto y fuerte, con los cabellos ensortijados de color chocolate y los ojos de un castaño intenso. La piel la tenia bronceada , cosa que hacia su sonrisa aun mas blanca y perfecta. Con lentitud empezó a desvestirse, se quito la túnica azul que lo cubría y las calzas beige. En menos de un minuto estaba desnudo en mitad del salón. De repente unas manos fuertes se apoyaron en sus hombros.

-Así si…..- Ganimedes se giro y sus ojos se encontraron con lo s de Zeus. Los ojos del Dios eran azules, brillantes como el cielo del mediodía. Los cabellos le caían largos y espesos sobre los hombros y tenia esa barba rubia que tanto le gustaba. Era bastante mas alto y ancho que el, tenia que ser así, sobre sus espaldas llevaba el peso del mundo.

Zeus sonreía con cara de granuja y se fue a paso rápido hacia el trono. Se sentó en el y dirigiéndose a su sirviente:

-Sabes que no te atiendo si llevas la ropa puesta.- Dijo el Dios con una gran sonrisa. Ganimedes suspiro, así era su señor…el rey de los dioses y el rey de la lascivia .- Acércate y cuéntame.

\- Las damas de oro han abandonado el Olimpo.

-Todas?

-No, solo tres. Leo, Tauro y Capricornio.

-Esto es cosa de Artemisa… hablare con ella …-Zeus se puso muy serio

-Ares esta encolerizado …pide una reparación…. la cabeza de Tauro y Capricornio, para ser mas concretos dijo Ganimedes enarcando las cejas.

-Pueden estar en cualquier sitio…en cualquier reino , en cualquier dimensión. Tienen muchos amigos.-Zeus se meso la barba y continuo.- Me da igual lo que quiera Ares hay que encontrar a Leo , lo primero.- Haz venir a Circe.

-La bruja del mar? .-Ganimedes .- No te dirá donde esta Aurora.

-Claro que no!

-Ni podrás retenerla

-Por la fuerza no, pero yo tengo mis métodos.

Ganimedes gruño celoso y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Adonde vas?.-Le paro Zeus-Te he dado permiso?

-A cumplir su encargo.- Dijo malhumorado.

-Después…le dijo Zeus con la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba al chico.- Cuando vayas a por Circe, empieza el bulo de que la estoy torturando, que esta viviendo un infierno…esas cosas.- Pero como he dicho antes…después…

 **GRECIA, mundo humano.**

Saori esperaba pacientemente totalmente sola en la oscuridad. No le había dicho a nadie lo que pasaba, no se podía fiar de nadie…aunque sabia que a conciencia nunca seria traicionada por quienes la servían, los dioses son ladinos y encontrarían recovecos y grietas en sus almas mortales.

De repente en el cielo se dibujo un agujero negro . Saori rauda puso una pantalla de ilusión, nadie podía ver lo que pasaba. Del agujero , llamado el camino de los dioses, surgieron tres figuras femeninas. En cuanto tocaron el suelo Atenea fue a abrazarlas.

-Aurora, Mer, Rociel , que alegría verlas!.-dijo efusiva la diosa.

-Hola Atenea .- dijo una ellas con el semblante triste. La pelilila miro a la que acababa de hablar ahí estaba en sus ojos , la cruda realidad. Toda la vida pensando que era una ninfa de fuego y ahora sabe la verdad. Superviviente de una raza extinta, la dama de oro de leo se esforzaba por mantener una débil sonrisa, que no hacia mas que apenar a Saori.

La mas bajita de las mujeres agarro el brazo de su amiga., y con una cara muy dulce también saludó . Era Rociel, dama de oro de Tauro.

Mer , alta y orgullosa , parecía enfadada, echo hacia atrás su espesa melena pelirroja

\- Que ?Me tienes la máscara ya preparada….?.- bufó con desagrado

-Si, la mas fea que encontrado…

-Estupendo.- dijo capricornio

Saori rio divertida.

-Es lo mas seguro, nadie puede saber que estáis aquí. Seréis mortales, caballeros , pero cuidado con vuestros cosmos, a ver si vais a poner un foco sobre vuestras cabezas.

-Lo entendemos.- Dijo Aurora, con el mismo tono triste y desencantado. Esta no era la dama de leo que conocía, siempre alerta , fuerte y alegre. Algo bravucona pero con un corazón gigante.

-Tenéis que cambiaros y mañana os presentare a Shaina. La caballero de ofiuco , ella os asignara una vivienda y os enseñara todo.

-Perdonad su majestad por incomodarla.- Volvió a gruñir Mer.

-No jajajajajajaja…se vería raro que os lo enseñara yo. – Miro alrededor .-¿no traéis equipaje? .- Las damas miraron alrededor, y levantaron los hombros…-algo encontraremos

-No te vale las armaduras..? .- Volvió a decir la Pelirroja

-A eso…como lo hacemos? no podéis mostrar las armaduras de oro!

-Nosotras no la llevamos en cajas, forman parte de nuestro cuerpo..- Dijo la dama de Tauro enseñando el tatuaje de la muñeca.

-ya, ya…seréis cadetes , no caballeros. Así que a bajad el nivel…

Las damas de oro se miraron entre ellas con caras de resignación.

-Esto va a ser, muy divertido…dijeron Rociel y Mer a la vez y siguieron a Saori hacia el interior del templo. Aurora miro hacia el camino de los dioses que se estaba cerrando y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas .

En su mente seguían las mismas preguntas pinchando su corazón. ¿Por qué le habían mentido? Porque nadie le dijo la verdad? Pensó en la que creía que era su madre, Circe la bruja del mar. Ella era un alma libre, algo irresponsable , pero sabia que la amaba , seguro que era para protegerla y sus otrora hermanas ¿lo sabrían ellas? No les dio tiempo a comunicarse , a poder hablar... desde el incidente todo a sido una persecución loca por reinos y mundos distintos ,huyendo de Zeus y Ares y de unas leyes estúpidas e injustas que ponen a los dioses principales por encima de todo el mundo.

-Solo espero que estén bien.- Esto ultimo lo dijo en voz alta , pensando en su familia.

-¿Quiénes?.- dijo una voz chillona y curiosa

Aurora se giro sobresaltada, ni siquiera había notado la presencia. Era un niño, de cabellos rojos y ojos violetas. Por los puntitos que tenia encima de sus ojos en vez de cejas, supo que era de Jamir, el pueblo superviviente de la gran isla de Lamuria. Tendría unos 8 años….Como un niño podía haberla sorprendido así…?

-Quienes? .- pregunto otra vez con un gran sonrisa

-No te importa…-Dijo Aurora un poco molesta

-Y quien eres tu? Y Porque estas aquí?

-Y tu?Enano…

-Soy kiki, pupilo de Mu de Aries. Y tu?

-Soy Aurora, quiero ser caballero.- dijo la dama de oro de manera automática

-Y no eres un poco vieja?.-Dijo el niño acercándose mas

Aurora abrió mucho los ojos. ¿vieja? Ese niño mortal le había dicho vieja?Como se atrevía?

-Es que vengo de otro lado donde ya …he entrenado mucho..jejejejejeje-esto se lo tenia que preparar mejor, pensó Aurora incomoda.

-Y tu mascara?

-Eres muy curioso, niño….

-Te la ha quitado un caballero? habrá un combate a muerte? Te vas a enamorar?

-Esa son las opciones? Pues vaya...-Aurora sonrió .-No no, fue un estúpido accidente. Supongo que me darán otra.

-Eres muy guapa…

-En que quedamos, soy guapa o vieja?

-Las dos cosas.- y sin mas el niño desapareció.

Aurora se dirigió hacia donde sus amigas habían desaparecido segundo antes, un poco perpleja…la tele portación era un don que pocos tenían y que un niño mortal tan pequeño lo dominara, le pareció increíble. "Bueno a lo mejor los caballeros no son tan débiles como nos pensamos ."Enseguida borro ese pensamiento de su cabeza…pensó que necesitaba descansar.

 **OLIMPO, mundo celestial**

-NOOOOOOOOO!NOOOOOOOOO!.- Gritaba enfadado Ares el dios de la guerra . -los secuaces del dios de la guerra se encogían de miedo ante la bronca de su señor.-Sois unos inútiles , todos vosotros...os tendría que haber matado yo mismo!

Eris cruzaba las piernas aburrida ante el espectáculo de Ares, hastiada de los arrebatos del Dios .En ese momento ocupaba el trono del palacio de la guerra. Estaba cómoda, siempre le gusto ese lugar , era oscuro y sangriento y olía a muerte .Pensó como se vería ella como la Diosa suprema ,con su cabello rosa fuerte y su piel blanca casi traslucida, su bello rostro maquillado a la perfección. Vestía solo una capa gris , por lo demás estaba desnuda , el cabello estratégicamente colocado tapaba sus partes más sensibles.

Volvió a mirar hacia delante, Veía el cuerpo perfecto de su hermano moviéndose con ira absoluta , cada musculo le brillaba por el sudor . Eso hizo que su imaginación se fuera por otros recovecos pero cuando siguió subiendo la mirada y lo vio escupir espuma por la boca mientras gritaba , todo el encanto desapareció.

-Levanta el culo de ahí!.-Se sobresalto al comprobar que se dirigía a ella.

-Claro hombre...es tu silla.- Con lentitud felina se bajo y le dejo el sitio a Ares.-las damas siempre han sido unas enemigas dignas, no esperarías que se presentaran voluntarias a su ejecución.

-Pero donde se han metido, mis rastreadores no las encuentran por ningún lado.-Levanto la mirada .- Marchaos de aquí, seguid buscando …basura!

El resto de las Macas salieron como una exhalación de la sala, quedándose Ares y Eris solos. Discordia hizo un gesto de pena.

-Muchos de ellos son sobrinos tuyos...

-Te ofendo? mas deberías ofenderte por haber parido unos babosos vividores como esos

-No te pases...-La diosa miro a su hermano de manera gélida. Pero Ares no estaba para tonterías con su hermana.

Esas zorras...pensó ...nos hemos enfrentado muchas veces , otras hemos combatido juntos, le habían vencido muchas veces , otras el había salido ganador ...pero acabar con uno de sus servidores , acabar con su alma inmortal, eso era un pecado que jamás les perdonaría...

-Voy a gozar torturándolas...-Dijo casi para sí mismo

-Primeros tendrás que encontrarlas.- Eris movió sus cabellos dejando uno de sus pechos a la vista .-Tengo una idea...hagamos que salgan de su escondite...son honorables y justas, no dejaran que nadie sufra por su causa...-termino la frase aplaudiendo muy orgullosa de sí misma.

-Que lista eres...como no lo estamos haciendo ya? .-Dijo Ares con inocencia, la cara le cambio inmediatamente.-Porque no podemos!eres tan imbécil como tus hijos!

La mano de Ares voló al rostro perfecto de la diosa y la tumbo en el suelo. Se levanto y le propino un patada en el estomago.

-Crees que no he pensado en ello hasta había elegido la víctima , la victima perfecta ...pero no las guardianas caerían como una jauría por nosotras.

Ares se volvió a sentar y bufó.- Desaparece ahora, no estoy de humor.

 **Grecia , Mundo humano**

Las damas de oro seguían a la caballero de la serpiente que le iba enseñando el santuario. Era seca y distante , le mostraba los lugares de manera artificial y desganada.

-Y esto es el coliseo. Aquí algún día haréis las pruebas y comprobaremos vuestra valía para ser caballero.

-Cuanta gente hay ¿no?.- dijo Rociel. Había elegido una máscara sencilla , casi amable. Recogía su cabello plateado en una gran trenza que había dispuesto a modo de diadema en su cabeza. Vestía una sencilla ropa de entrenamiento con diferentes tonos verdes. Aurora había escogido sin embargo una máscara agresiva, los ojos parecían los de un felino y la boca de la máscara estaba pintada de negro, vestía unas ropas oscuras en tonos tierra . Su cabello dorado lo había recogido en una coleta alta con una cinta de cuero. Mer también había escogido una máscara sin rasgos solo tenía dibujados los ojos , vestía ropas negras que contrastaba con su piel lechosa. Sin embargo se negó a recogerse el cabello que caía como una cascada por su cabeza y espalda, una cascada de lava ,rizos y bucles descontrolados que parecían más lenguas de fuego que pelo.

-Hoy escogen pupilos los caballeros de oro...- Señalo una tribuna donde se veía a doce hombres vestidos con armaduras doradas .

-Que bien! .- Rociel estaba encantada y empezó a correr hacia el lugar.- Shaina la paró en seco

-Adonde vas? Crees que eres apta? Ni siquiera eres caballero todavía. Hoy es el turno de los caballeros de plata que quieren ser los sucesores.

-Creía que eso lo determinaba la armadura.- dijo Mer seria

-Así es, pero tendrán que saber las técnicas para que las armaduras los consideren adecuados.

-Supongo que tienes razón

-Pues claro que la tengo...bueno aquí acaba la visita , yo misma me presento a las pruebas.

-Y de quien quieres ser pupila?.- Dijo Rociel con su voz tierna

-Me da lo mismo, estoy segura que me escogerá alguno, soy la más fuerte, incluyendo a los hombres...- Las damas sonrieron tristes.- podéis ver el espectáculo, mañana es el turno de los caballeros de bronce y pasado ,de los no caballeros, ese será vuestro día.-Y sin más se alejo corriendo.

Las damas se sentaron en un lugar alejado de las masas que animaban a sus favoritos y abucheaban sin compasión a los que no le gustaba.

Ahora en la arena se encontraba Misty de lagarto peleaba contra Moses de Ballena. Al ser dos caballeros de plata estaba todo bastante reñido. Misty era un caballero muy hermoso con rasgos finos parecidos a los de una mujer. Moses en cambio era rudo y su piel estaba lleno de cicatrices.

Las mujeres no prestaban atención al combate, estaban bastante más entretenidas en observar a los dorados.

En primer lugar estaba Mu, el caballero de Aries. Estaba relajado, riendo de cualquier cosa que le había dicho el grandullón de Tauro que se encontraba al lado. Era de Jamir por los puntitos de su frente y tenía un rostro aniñado y dulce. Aurora pensó en el niño que conoció la noche anterior, y se dijo que era afortunado.

Después estaba Aldebarán , el caballero de Tauro. Era un gigante con manos como palas de excavar. Miraba interesado el combate y no paraba de hablar. ¿que estaría diciendo?

Saga de Géminis lo miraba un poco enfadado, el estaba concentrado ,le interesaba el combate , se ve que buscaba un pupilo , era un hombre de semblante serio, alto y fuerte. Era bello pero lo envolvía un aura de tristeza .

El cuarto era deathmask , mascara de muerte...¿porque se pondría ese nombre absurdo? también miraba el combate con interés, con demasiado. El caballero del lagarto cayó en la arena de un golpe ...de repente, el caballero de oro de cáncer grito:

-Misty! como pierdas te mato!

-Ganara Moses y perderás Mascara de Muerte , jajajajajajaja.-el que le replicaba era el caballero de oro de escorpio, que miraba divertido la desesperación de cáncer.

Leo miraba divertido a escorpio, Aioria se llamaba. El león era también alto , de piel bronceada y ojos de un verde penetrante .

Shaka de Virgo se sentaba a su lado con los ojos cerrados. Al igual que Aries tenía el rostro aniñado y el pelo dorado le caía por sus hombros . Estaba sentado en posición del loto. Y también sonría levemente por la situación.

Dokho de libra era el siguiente, Atenea les había contado que tenía 263 años . Las damas pensaron que estaba muy bien conservado para ser una momia mortal. Se reía sin reparos de Mascara de Muerte y los ojos turquesas le brillaban despiertos y divertidos.

Después era el turno de Milo de escorpio. Seguía riéndose de su compañero y le hablaba a Dokho y a sagitario que se sentaban a su lado. Era muy agraciado, tenía el rostro perfecto y buena musculatura. También se le veía feliz.

Aioros de sagitario, hermano de leo. Se parecían bastante los hermanos pero el cabello más oscuro .En sus ojos al igual que Géminis se veían tristes y apagados.

Shura de capricornio era alto y delgado y estaba concentrado , muy concentrado en el combate. Sus ojos negros parecía dos pozos sin fondo, profundo y muy fríos. Miraba la arena con mucha atención, tanta que no se enteraba de lo que pasaba alrededor.

Camus de acuario , su rostro al igual que capricornio era una máscara impenetrable. Tenía el cabello largo y los ojos claros. Era el caballero de hielo y eso lo hacía notar con su presencia.

Por último se encontraba afrodita, era un caballero hermoso, el más bello de todos. Tenía el cabello claro como sus ojos , pero sus pestañas eran oscuras y espesas . Las movía con languidez y ensayada lentitud. Olía divertido una rosa roja y estaba pendiente de todo menos del combate, de hecho reparó en las tres mujeres que tan descaradamente los miraba.

El caballero de piscis se incorporo y le dijo algo a Camus, este miro también a las mujeres descaradamente .

-Mierda , creo que nos han pillado.- Dijo aurora

-Con estas caretas? cómo? .- Le dijo Mer con sarcasmo

-Viene hacia aquí! dijo Aurora alarmada

-Tranquilízate y cíñete a tu papel..- le Apremio Tauro

Afrodita atravesó la distancia que los separaba de manera tranquila y cuando llego hasta ellas las saludo con una sonrisa encantadora:

-Buenas...- lo dijo de tal manera que hizo ruborizar a las damas de oro.

\- Bu..bu...e..nas.- consiguió decir Mer . Las otras estaban mudas.

-No se ven muchas mujeres caballero por aquí, y menos tres de golpe...de donde sois.

-De Karpatos! .- dijo una voz a la espalda de Afrodita. Era Saori que llegaba en ese momento a la arena . Estaba vestida sencilla y llevaba su báculo coronado con Niké la diosa de la victoria.

Afrodita se arrodillo ante la presencia de su diosa. Las tres aspirantes se quedaron sentadas cosa que extraño sobre manera al caballero de oro.

-No te interesa el combate Afrodita?

-No mucho mi señora, no me interesa ni caballeros de plata ni de bronce. Mis técnicas requieren coger arcilla y moldear a mi sucesor ...con mis propias manos.- dijo esto mirando a las damas de oro con una sonrisa que hizo que las mujeres se sonrojaran, se incorporo y de la nada saco 4 rosas rojas y se las dio a cada una de las mujeres que tenía delante .

-¿Me acompañarías a mi sitio, querido ?.- dijo Atenea agarrando a afrodita del brazo, y sin más la pareja se alejo, no sin antes lanzar una mirada reprobatoria a las damas.

-Pues si que...empezó a decir Rociel...

 **OLIMPO ,mundo marino**

Esmeralda miraba las olas moverse con su letanía rítmica y pausada. Siempre le gusto el mar, para ella el mundo marino era mucho mejor que el mundo celestial, terrestre o el inframundo. La brisa cálida, el olor a sal, la arena dorada todo era mucho más hermoso y sencillo...sencillo...eso era lo que necesitaba sencillez en su vida.

Esmeralda era una de las guardianas junto con tres de sus ocho hermanas . Las guardianas eran las encargadas de que las leyes las cumplieran tanto los inmortales , dioses, titanes, nereidas etc... como los mortales que vivían en el Olimpo. Era la guardiana marina o azul dependiendo con quien hablaras. Ópalo era la guardiana del inframundo, Amatista del mundo celestial y por ultimo Topacio era la guardiana terrestre.

Pero no era sus hermanas guardianas las que la inquietaban si no sus otras hermanas, las damas de oro. Ámbar, Zafiro, Rubí y Aurora.

Todas eran hijas de Circe , la bruja del mar. Circe era una de las inmortales no diosas más poderosas que existían , pero tenía que admitirlo le perdía los hombres, sin ir más lejos ellas eran ocho y no repetían padre ninguna, bueno ella y Ámbar si , porque eran gemelas o eso esperaba. Y Aurora no era hija suya.

Ámbar era la que más le preocupaba , era la mayor de las ocho y siempre había sido muy protectora. No sabía cuántas veces habían hablado de decidle la verdad a Aurora aunque eso ya no importaba se había enterado de la peor manera posible. Y ahora todos la buscan o para acabar con ella o para utilizarla .

-Maldita sea!.- dijo Esmeralda en voz alta. Aurora era una ninfa dorada , posiblemente la ultima de su especie . La sangre de las ninfas doradas era lo único que podía acabar con un inmortal , para siempre. Su alma se extinguiría como una llama de una vela ante una corriente de aire. Zeus quería acabar con ella, uno de sus oráculos le pronosticó la muerte por sangre de ninfa y eso conllevo a la gran purga. Ninfa dorada que anduviera por el Olimpo , ninfa muerta. Que conveniente que se crearan a las guardianas después de la gran purga. Sonrió con tristeza.

Que estaría haciendo Ámbar ?Estaría como loca buscando una solución , esperaba de corazón que no se volviera a enfrentar a los dioses porque si. Su gemela era una de las damas más poderosas, había tumbado a Ares más de una vez , y los demás evitaban el enfrentamiento con ella. El dios de la guerra le tenía ganas más ganas a Géminis que a ninguna .

Zafiro era mucho más cerebral, por fuerza era hija del viento del norte , la dama de acuario si se enfadaba podía congelar el Olimpo entero así que por el bien de todos siempre mantenía una actitud distante y tranquila. Lo tuvo que aprender a base de disgustos, pero lo había conseguido.

Por último Rubí, era la pequeña de las ocho. Y también la más parecida a su madre . Menos mal que Zafiro no dejaba de estar a su lado y eso mantenía a la benjamína con la ropa interior puesta ...no pudo nada más que sonreír pensando en ello. Las siete hermanas se parecían físicamente a su madre, todas tenían el cabello largo y negro, algo alborotado pero eso les daba encanto. Los ojos cambiaban de unas a otras , el nombre de ellas era el reflejo de aquello , de manera que esmeralda tenía los ojos de un verde intenso, Ambar dorados y así sucesivamente. Su piel era blanca , muy blanca casi traslucida y eran altas por encima de la media.

Y volvió a pensar en Aurora, ERA LA UNICA RUBIA! no le hizo sospechar nunca? no claro que no, su madre le había dicho que su padre era como ella, rubio, con ojos dorados y piel morena ¿quien le iba a llevar la contraria a Circe? Volvió a sonreír pensando en su madre y en su historial sexual que ocuparía varias estanterías en cualquier biblioteca. Afrodita, la diosa del amor y ella podían competir.

\- Tenemos que hablar!.- Se sobresalto y miro a sus espaldas, allí estaban sus otras hermanas guardianas.-Mama ha desaparecido

 **Grecia, Mundo humano**

La lluvia caía incesantemente y golpeaba el cristal de la humilde casita que les había tocado. No es que se quejara pero la dama de oro de capricornio estaba acostumbrada a algo diferente. Por lo menos no a compartir cuarto y ahí estaban las tres metidas en una cama... grande pero una única cama.

Oía la respiración tranquila de Rociel , estaba profundamente dormida . Aurora sin embargo estaba inquieta , aunque el cansancio la había vencido y dejado que el sueño la envolviera, este no era placido y reparador.

Mer se incorporo y miro a su amiga , recordó su cara de pavor y desconcierto cuando Lete la maca llamada del olvido desapareció. Todos los supimos en ese momento . Aurora estaba herida y Rociel y ella la sacaron del campo de batalla , NO!, de la masacre que por placer ,Ares y los suyos estaban haciendo . La sangre de Aurora baño sus armaduras y todas se dieron cuenta que el dorado se volvió mas rojizo durante un segundo .Continuo la lucha, y ya no se sabe quien dio el golpe de gracia, pero la diosa del Olvido había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. No quedaba ni su alma.

No le preocupaba ...las macas espíritus de la guerra , eran crueles y malignas , no se sentía culpable por su muerte pero Lete había puesto una diana en la frente de cada una de ellas de la manera mas estúpida.

Capricornio se levanto y se acerco a la ventana. El paisaje era árido, muy pocos arbole s crecían alrededor y aunque había más cabañas, todas estaban ocupadas. La gran resurrección de Atenea , pensó... cuatro guerras , dos de ellas santas contra otros dioses... le habían valido una segunda oportunidad a los guerreros en el mundo humano. Todos los caballeros estaban con vida y eso hacia que el santuario estuviera a rebosar de gente.

De repente una luz brillante verde rompió la oscuridad de la noche. Mer sabia lo que era pero la curiosidad se impuso , se coloco con una mueca su mascara , y se vistió con esa ropa negra de entrenamiento. Salió por la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a sus amigas y corrió hacia el origen de la luz.

Llovía a raudales y por las colinas pequeños ríos de fango corrían hacia abajo mucha fuerza.

De golpe la lluvia cesó...Mer se paro en seco extrañada , la luz verde apareció de improviso y tuvo que esquivarla deprisa, unos segundos después el agua volvió a caer.

Mer había perdido el equilibrio y tenia apoyada una rodilla en el barro. Miro hacia delante a manos de tres metros se encontraba Shura, el caballero de oro de Capricornio . Llevaba puesta la armadura, pero sin casco y sin capa. La miraba muy serio y con una ceja levantada. Se aproximo a ella y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La dama golpeo la mano y se puso sola de pie con un salto, le mantuvo la mirada con fiereza y le grito:

-Que mierda estas haciendo? intentar matarme? serás idiota!

El caballero la miro visiblemente sorprendido y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Mer no le dejo.

-Ni me hables , prefiero no escuchar ninguna excusa de que no te vi, o que falle o nada de eso.- torció la boca mas enfadada todavía.

El hombre se quedo callado mirándola y entorno los ojos...se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la noche.

Mer se quedo tiesa con los ojos redondos como platos y la boca abierta , SE HABIA IDO , EL IMBECIL SE HABIA IDO ! PORQUE SE HABIA IDO? Esto enfureció mas a la mujer que lo siguió ...no era difícil el cosmos de un caballero de oro brillaba como una antorcha. La voz del caballero resonó en la oscuridad.

-Tengo curiosidad... como has visto mi golpe y sobre todo ... como lo has esquivado?...Y Que diablos hacías en mitad de la noche con esta lluvia torrencial, mujer?

-Y TU ?.- visiblemente molesta.- TU QUE HACIAS ? INTENTAD MATAR A ALGUIEN?IDIOTA!

Mer miraba enfrente sin verlo todavía, lo escuchaba pero no podía ubicarlo.

-Tu falta de respeto es bastante llamativa.-Estaba detrás de ella. La pelirroja se giro y ahí estaba a 30 cm de ella , podía sentir el calor de la armadura y la lluvia entre los dos .Era muy alto ,mas que ella .La mujer tuvo que echar hacia atrás la cabeza para poder verle la cara.

-Mi falta de respeto se compensa por la gran posibilidad de que me cortaras la cabeza.

-Jamás te habría dado...-El hombre hablaba de manera serena y pausada.- aunque eso no lo sabrás porque te anticipaste de una manera prodigiosa.

oh ...Mer se dio cuenta que había metido la pata, era aspirante a y había llamado la atención de uno caballero de oro. -Bueno , tengo reflejos y que...?.- se intento chafar

-Eres aspirante de caballero, con una falta de educación bastante importante , no te dejas impresionar y tienes reflejos.- Shura hablo de manera modulada, sin alzar la voz en ningún momento...Veo posibilidades, pásate mañana por la decima casa ,y hablaremos...-sin terciar mas palabra , Shura salto y se esfumó.

Seguía lloviendo a raudales , la dama de oro se preguntó quien le habría mandado salir.

 **Olimpo, mundo celestial.**

Los gemidos se oían por todos lados...Zeus y Circe no eran discretos, no les hacia falta. Estaban en el palacio del Dios , en el jardín de la diversión donde nadie , ni siquiera Hera se atrevía a entrar. Allí El rey de los dioses jugaba y solo entraban quien el quería. El sitio cambiaba a voluntad divina mostrando los paisajes y lugares más hermosos, salvajes , recónditos de cualquier mundo. En ese momento el jardín era una acantilado , con una gran pradera verde y el viento salvaje azotando la superficie de manera salvaje.

Zeus tenia a la mujer a gatas , en una posición poco digna y la embestía sin piedad .El tenia una vista privilegiada y no pudo nada mas que admirar el cuerpo perfecto y ese gran trasero; de manera traviesa empezó a jugar por las nalgas blancas y empezó a acariciar la zona más intima de esa parte femenina , cosa que hizo estremecerse a la bruja del mar. Con la otra mano le agarro el hombro e hizo presión hacia el. Circe no pudo mas y se derramo de placer , algo que le gusto tanto a Zeus que se dejo derramar dentro de ella.

Se tumbaron un momento mientras recuperaban el aliento. Aunque se había corrido, al Dios no se le había pasado la erección , la mujer miro a Zeus y sin mediar palabra bajo a saciar el deseo divino con su boca.

 **Olimpo, mundo terrestre**

El ciervo corría como una exhalación , saltaba desniveles del terreno a toda la velocidad que podía. El animal lo único que escuchaba era el corazón en sus orejas . El sonido de su agitada respiración y los cascos de sus patas golpeando el suelo. La muerte lo seguía de cerca .

Una flecha surco rauda y se clavo en un árbol cercano, el ciervo se encabrito mas si cabe.

-Jajajajajajaja has fallado mi señor .- Dijo una hermosa ninfa. Corría por el campo como el animal que intentaban cazar. El cabello lo tenia castaño rojizo y largo hasta la rodilla, los ojos eran de un azul intenso y vestía una sencilla túnica azul oscuro y unas calzas de cuero marrón. Recogía su pelo con unas trenzas que se agarraban por detrás dejando el resto al viento. Sujetaba un hermoso arco finamente tallado . Douriel se llamaba.

Apolo gruño. El dios de la luz trotaba al lado de ella . Tenia el pelo de un rojo vibrante ,ondulado hasta los hombros , y los ojos dorados como el astro rey. También vestía sencillo , con una túnica beige y calzas de cuero. La cara la llevaba lampiña y a pesar de haber errado el tiro lucia una blanca y radiante sonrisa.

Douriel preparó el arco y de un salto se subió a uno de los arboles , allí tendría mas visión. Lanzo la flecha , pero también cayo al suelo sin dar en el blanco. El ciervo estaba cada vez mas distante. La ninfa se coloco al lado del Dios y cargo otra vez, Apolo interpuso el brazo y sin dejar de sonreír, hablo:

-Amiga mía, hoy hemos sido vencidos ...dejémosle disfrutar de un día mas…..-Douriel bajo el arco y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Los dos caminaron entre bromas y arboles hasta una arrollo cercano y pararon a beber agua. Se sentaron a descansar y a disfrutar tontamente de la mañana.

Al rato, el Dios se puso mas serio y le pregunto :

-Sabes algo de las prófugas?.-La dama de oro de Sagitario sabia que le acabaría interrogando, así que tenía su respuesta preparada.

-Nada mi señor...por nuestra seguridad Aurora y las demás no han dicho donde están.-Eso es totalmente cierto, pensó.

-Hacen bien, aunque dudo que cualquier dama traicionara a alguna de las suyas.- Dijo Apolo con un guiño

-No, ni por honor ni por amor, llevamos demasiado juntas y hemos pasado por muchas cosas.

Apolo miro a la dama de oro de sagitario, siempre tan directa , siempre diciendo lo que piensa sin ningún tapujo, no podía nada más que quererla …el y la mayoría de los habitantes del Olimpo.

-Yo estoy preocupado por Aurora, la verdad es que la hecho de menos…

Ya ya… pensó Douriel lanzando a su amigo una sonrisa burlesca.

-Se lo que piensas, pero no hay nada entre nosotros…-El dios miro hacia arriba como recordando algo lejano en el tiempo ...-ella ...simplemente no quiso…

-Me pega de leo, pero que tu te rindieras así de rápido , me resulta sospechoso…-dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Es que no es solo sexo lo que quiero ….En ese momento el día se nublo interrumpiendo al pelirrojo , y una corriente de aire hizo volar la hojarasca al lado suya…Como una aparición fantasmal, Artemisa se mostro..

-Interrumpo…?-Pregunto con cara de enfado

-Para nada …- Dijo Apolo con una sonrisa tan brillante que hizo aparecer el sol. Artemisa se derrumbo ante la visión de su hermano. Siempre le pasaba.

Se acerco a la pareja y puso una mano en la cabeza de Douriel…y sin mirarla le hablo:

-Tengo que tratar un asunto con Apolo, Sagitario, podeis dejar lo que estuvierais haciendo para después…

-Si me tienes algo que decir y Douriel no se puede enterar que se aleje un poco , pues quiero continuar cazando.

-Hermano, nos llevara algún tiempo….-y la diosa miro a la mujer de manera grave.

La dama de oro se puso en pie y le guiño el ojo a Apolo…

-Siempre me pasa esto cuando la cosa se pone interesante ..- sonrió a su amigo y se despidió de la diosa lunar con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella no le devolvió el saludo, se limito a verla partir.

La actitud de Artemisa le pareció extraña a la ninfa, es cierto que era mas seria que Apolo pero estaba distante , cuando se hubo alejado se volvió a mirar a sus amigos divinos. Artemisa le decía lo que fuera a Apolo y este simplemente negaba con la cabeza. Ella intento acariciar el rostro de su hermano pero Apolo se levanto y se alejo, se volvió y algo le dijo con violencia. Douriel con los ojos como platos aligero el paso , era algo intimo entre hermanos y no quería saber nada.

Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente volvió a relajarse y pensó en sus amigas, deseando de corazón que estuvieran bien. Además ya no estaba con los dioses , podría seguir buscado una solución a toda esa locura...

 **GRECIA Mundo humano.**

-Que fallo que fallo.- Rociel miraba los armarios de la casa , buscando algo que comer. La verdad es que las tres estaban hambrientas.

-Había un comedor común.- Propuso Mer.- A lo mejor se desayuna bien…

-Si y a lo mejor las peras empiezan a crecer en los olmos….-Dijo Rociel con desagrado.

Las amigas pusieron rumbo al comedor , el día estaba despejado a pesar de la lluvia de la noche .Cuando llegaron solo había dos hombres recogiendo mesas y fregando platos.

-uh hola! .- Dijo Aurora.- veníamos a desayunar…

-Eso hubiera sido hace 4 horas, cuando empezaron los desayunos.- Dijo un hombro gordo y bastante desagradable…

-No sabíamos el horario, es que somos nuevas…

El otro muchacho mas joven se dirigió a las tres:

-No os preocupéis , podeis entrar en la cocina y coged lo que queráis…

-EN MI COCINA?.- Se indigno el hombre de antes

-No es tu cocina….- dijo frunciendo el ceño y con un gesto les indico a las chicas que lo siguiera….- Nuestro cocinero se ha marchado , Tonso y yo éramos los pinches , y hacemos lo que podemos…-dijo con una sonrisa triste…

Las mujeres se alegraron de llevar la mascara porque el asco se reflejaría en sus caras claramente. La cocina estaba destrozada, sucia y olía raro.

Los cubos de basura se amontonaban en un rincón y a menos de 30 cm se encontraba la verdura y la fruta…con muchas moscas por encima. Los fogones apenas se distinguían entre la grasa y las ventanas estaban opacas por el polvo….

El muchacho que se presento como Héctor les señalo una olla grande donde todavía humeaba algo. Se acercaron y había una masa de color desconcertante que burbujeaba.

-Son gachas….la especialidad de Tonso….dijo con una sonrisa

Rociel cogió un cucharon y lo limpio en el delantal de Héctor y cogió algo de ese preparado extraño. Se lo llevo a la nariz para olerlo y enseguida lo devolvió a la olla.

-Esto no son gachas, esto es una aberración…..Tienes harina y leche? Pero leche fresca….

-Si…dijo con cara desconcertada el chico

-Vale pues me la traes, con un poco de azúcar moreno y canela….TRAE ALGO DE PAN TAMBIEN!.- le grito mientras lo veía como se alejaba corriendo a realizar el encargo.-Vosotras a limpiar…

-No te lo crees ni tu ¡!.- le dijo Mer enfadada

-¿quieres desayunar? PUES LIMPIAME UNA OLLA, UNA PALETA Y UNOS PLATOS AHORA!

Capricornio murmuro algo de coger fruta y largarse pero Aurora la cogió del brazo e hizo que su amiga le ayudara a limpiar.

Al cabo de media hora las damas y los pinches de cocina estaban sentando , disfrutando de un buen desayuno. Tonso a pesar del recibimiento tan agrio , se ofreció a preparar café y resulto no ser tan desagradable una vez que lo conoces.

Cuando llevaban ya un buen rato, Shaina apareció por la puerta.

-Ahí estáis princesas?.- dijo con Sorna….le cambio el tono y continuo.- los caballeros de bronce están a punto de acabar…si si…muchos ya eran pupilos de caballeros de oro y seguirán siéndolos así que se han adelantado las pruebas para los aspirantes.

Mer y Aurora se levantaron , pero Rociel se quedo sentada….

-Id vosotras, yo creo que me quedo en la cocina…

-¿Cómo?-Dijeron sus amigas al unísono

-Que me quedo aquí, esto necesita claramente una dirección y me gusta mas que eso de ser caballero..y sin mas sequito la mascara .

-No creo que la mascara sea negociable…-dijo Shaina, viendo el rostro de la dama de tauro por primera vez.

-Pero si no voy a ser caballero….que mas da…-Dijo Rociel con extrañeza

-Pero necesitas que te den permiso….imbécil.- dijo Shaina en apenas un hilo de voz…

La mujer sonrió y se puso en pie. Como todas las ninfas era muy bella, tenia el pelo plateado y los ojos de color chocolate. Las pestañas eran largas , espesas y oscuras y tenia unos labios gruesos y rosados. Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada y era mas bajita que sus compañeras , esto hacia que sus formas fueran algo mas redondeadas.

Tonso y Héctor se quedaron sin palabras….mirándola…

-A quien tengo que dirigirme?

-Supongo que al patriarca

-Genial!.- y sin mas salto por encima de las mesas y salió por la puerta.

Shaina y las otras mujeres le gritaron.

-PONTE LA MASCARA!.-pero no sabia si le había escuchado…

-Y vosotras? Queréis fregar y hacer la colada?.-dijo Shaina enfadada

-NO! Te seguimos, te seguimos!

-Por cierto , no se que clase de entrenamiento teníais antes, pero aquí no soportamos a las perezosas. Mañana os quiero despiertas al alba.

Aurora y Mer negaron con la cabeza y sin mas continuaron camino hacia la arena.

 **GRECIA mundo humano**

Rociel corría hacia las doce casas ya que las estancias del patriarca se encontraban al final de estas. Estaba contenta por encontrar un propósito, eso de bajar el nivel y hacerse pasar por aspirante no le hacia ninguna gracia. La cocina siempre había sido un entretenimiento y le encantaba, por lo menos podía hacer algo de provecho mientras estuviera con los mortales.

Llego a la casa de Aries y una fuerza desconocida la paró en seco.

-A donde te crees que vas? .- Dijo una voz seria

-A hablar con el patriarca .- pudo contestar

El campo de fuerza que la tenia prisionera la libero al fin y giro la vista para ver quien le hablaba. Era Mu de Aries, con su armadura resplandeciente y con el ceño fruncido. Estaba apoyado en uno de los pilares de la escalera principal.

Rociel puso su sonrisa mas encantadora y continuo:

-He decidido ocuparme del comedor común y dejar el rollo de ser caballero.-Dijo con una sonrisa. Mu se puso colorado al comprobar que no llevaba ninguna mascara pero efectivamente llevaba ropa de entrenamiento.

-Te quitas la mascara antes de hablar con tu superior, sabes la ley?Sabes lo que le pasa a los que desertan

-Si la se….-resoplo .- La ley digo…pero no voy a desertar es que me preocupa el tema del comedor …¿tu has vista esa cocina? vamos a morir todos de una intoxicación…

Mu sonrió y asintiendo con la cabeza y se aproximo a ella.

-Aun así deberías llevar la mascara hasta que mi maestro te de permiso de quitártela.- y de la nada la mascara de Rociel apareció en la mano de Aries. Acto seguido se la tendió.

-Es una ley absurda…y machista

-Tienes toda la razón, y es una pena no poder ver rostros como el tuyo…

-También sería una pena no ver rostros como el tuyo…menos mal que no llevas mascara.- dijo con burla. Mu se rio.

-He empezado con mal pie eh?

-No no importa.- y se puso la máscara.-Gracias…Podría pasar?

-No hay problema, Todos los demás caballeros están en la arena. Pero deja que te pregunte ¿dejas en serio ser caballero? Todo el mundo en el santuario aspira a llegar a serlo.

Rociel estuvo tentada en decidle, es que yo os doy mil vueltas, chaval . Soy la dama de oro de Tauro. Puedo romper montañas solo con la fuerza de mis puños , viajar cabalgando sobre el viento y abrir el mar de un solo golpe. Yo le di la esencia a la armadura del gran toro dorado. Sin embargo sonrió y dijo:

-No te creas…no te creas.- y continuo hacia arriba

 **OLIMPO, mundo marino**

-ESTO ES ABSURDO!.-gritaba Ópalo a sus hermanas.- NO HA PASADO NADA ….

-Pero puede pasar.-dijo Topacio mas tranquila.- No veo mal que se hayan ido hasta que todo se calme. Además Zeus…

-Zeus es un tramposo y buscara la manera de saltarse la ley .-continuo Esmeralda.- Acabando así con Aurora.

Se sentaban en la sala de los espejos del palacio de la guardiana del mar. Era una sala redonda sin ventanas , había 4 sillas dispuestas alrededor de un especie de pozo, que en realidad era un portal a cualquier parte. La sala se llamaba así porque estaba rodeada de espejos por donde las guardianas podían ver el mal en los mundos.

Habían llegado a la conclusión que el único pecado de la dama de leo fue nacer, y de las otras , a pesar de estar en mitad de una batalla ,no tuvieron conciencia de lo que pasaba. Ante ellas ni hubo crimen ni intención.

Pero claro, Aurora era su hermana….podían acusarla de parcialidad, es mas …Ares ya lo hacia.

-Creo que debemos preocuparnos por madre….-Dijo Amatista con un suspiro.- esta con Zeus y este , esta engañando a todo el mundo diciendo que la esta torturando…

-Como puede ser tan imbécil…sabemos cuando algo es mentira…-Dijo Ópalo

-Pero la gente no…Desea hacer salir a Aurora de donde quiera que este.-Continuo Amatista

-Habría que avisarla…y para eso habría que encontrarla….- que complicado todo!.- siguió –Esmeralda- es mas fácil llegar a mama. y que todo el mundo sepa que esta bien

-La tiene ya sabéis donde... y no podemos entrar, claro que si queréis , ya me entendéis…no tendríamos problema.- dijo Topacio un poco colorada.- entrar digo...

-Yo tengo problemas para entenderte .- Dijo Ópalo con desaire, mientras cruzaba las piernas .

Las guardianas rieron.

Aunque todas llevaban un sencillo vestido blanco con capucha , el de ópalo tenia una raja que le llegaba prácticamente a la cintura. Siempre le había gustado llamar la atención.

-Así me gusta, que os lo paséis bien…- Todas miraron a la puerta , y allí estaba Ambar con la armadura dorada de géminis. Esmeralda vio a su hermana muy demacrada, tenia unas ojeras negras horribles y los labios tan pálidos como su piel.

-Ambar, estas bien?.- Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y abrazando a su gemela.

-No no estoy bien…- y ya puso la voz de... yo soy la que me preocupo, yo soy la que llevo el peso del mundo , yo soy la hermana mayor…odiaba esa voz.- Aurora no esta, no sabemos donde anda. Zeus tiene a mama! Y no hacéis nada?

-Zeus esta follando con mama que es muy distinto.- dijo Ópalo. Topacio miro a su hermana con desagrado. Ópalo le devolvió la mirada con fatiga.

-Que? Si dicen que la esta torturando…-pregunto géminis

-Es un bulo .- continuo la guardiana del inframundo.-creemos que para que Aurora salga de su escondite.

-Manda narices…y mama se presta a ello

-Lo mas seguro es que no se este enterando de nada.- Dijo Amatista echándole un capote a su madre.

-Ambar, que haces aquí? .- Pregunto Ópalo…

-Estoy buscando a Aurora, no se nada de ella …Ambar se sentó en el lugar que antes ocupaba Esmeralda y puso sus manos en las rodillas….-Estoy tan preocupada...que pensara de nosotras?- y miro directamente a su gemela-No se tenía que enterar así

-Lo se cariño, lo se.- le contesto mirándola a los ojos.

Ambar necesitaba llorar, estaba agotada …Esmeralda lo sabia pero no lo haría delante de sus hermanas menores. Las gemelas se querían, su vinculo era mas estrecho que con cualquiera de sus hermanas o con su madre. Con una mirada se decían tantas cosas, podían sentir lo que la otra sentía , podían saber lo que pensaban. En muchas ocasiones parecían una única persona.

Ambar necesitaba llorar y a eso había venido , a descansar y llorar…La dama de oro mas fuerte de todas estaba agotada.

 **Grecia , mundo humano**

No tuvo problemas en llegar a la s estancias del patriarca. Pero estaba vacía. Donde estaría? A los laterales de la sala del trono había varias puertas y se dispuso a llamar a cada una de ella.

En la ultima puerta recibió respuesta y entro. Era una habitación pequeña iluminada por velas, había dos cortinas rojas y gruesas que impedía la entrada de luz. El gran patriarca no había levantado la vista de un pergamino en el cual escribía.

-Buenos dias, Gran patriarca

Al escuchar la dulce voz de Rociel levanto la vista. La mujer se sonrojo al ver al gran maestro. Era muy joven, para ser el gran patriarca, tenia el pelo rubio verdoso y los dos puntitos distintivos de jamar en la frente. Le pareció guapísimo .Sion.

Shion sonrió y le pregunto:

-En que puedo ayudarte…

-Pues …acabo de llegar al santuario…-Dijo intentando centrarse .-Me llamo Rociel, pero puedes llamarme Ro, de hecho casi todo el mundo me llama Ro.

-Bien…Tu me puedes llamar maestro.

-Claro que si!.- Se volvió a sonrojar – El caso es que creo que serviría mejor al santuario de otra manera , no como caballero.

-Continua…

-He visto que la cocina esta abandonada y se me da bastante bien. Me preguntaba si me podía hacer cargo.

Shion abrió los ojos extrañado. Atenea le había dicho que las tres mujeres caballero nuevas le podían sorprender, pero no pensó que de esa manera.

-Por mi no hay problema , y si mejora la comida …-dijo esto mirando hacia arriba- Mejor

-Veo que ha sufrido a Tonso.- Dijo divertida

-Y al anterior…creo que no tenemos cocineros en condiciones desde hace mucho tiempo. Nos preocupaba otras cosas y antes estaba muerto.

Tauro se sonrió y continuo:

-Puede quitarme la mascara.

-No te arrepentirás?

-No no no no no.- dijo Rociel.- no no no no no ….le aseguro que no

-Pues quítatela y ven , te digo como se puede organizar y.-La mujer levanto la mano y paro al patriarca.

-Dígame presupuesto, de los demás me encargo yo….- Enseñando al patriarca sus ojos chocolate con mucha decisión.

No muy lejos de allí. El coliseo estaba muy animado viendo el ultimo combate de los caballeros de bronce. Los chicos se movían muy bien, pensaron las damas era el león menor y el caballero de la serpiente. El combate estaba por terminar...

Serpiente se movía de manera lenta pero en los ojos se notaba que no perdía ojo a su rival, que se a su vez la velocidad era su gran arma. Una cinta rápida hizo que el leon cayera sin conocimiento…

El clamor fue ensordecedor….Las damas también aplaudieron, fue una gran lucha.

Harían un pequeño descanso y después se repartirían turnos para los aspirantes. Mer y Aurora se hicieron las despistadas , no querían ser pupilas de nadie. Shaina las señalo y grito, sois las ultimas…

-Genial, no nos quita ojo …que aburrida está ! .- Dijo Aurora

-Que le habéis hecho? .-Sonó una voz divertida, se dieron la vuelta y allí había otra mujer caballero, con el pelo rojizo . Llevaba una armadura de plata con forma de águila.- Soy Marín-La guerrera pelirroja se acerco a las damas.

-No la toméis en serio, para Shaina todos somos sus rivales , nosotras por ser mujer y caballero y ellos por ser simplemente hombres.

Estuvieron hablando un rato , cuando Shaina se le acerco y con un ademan, hizo que las siguieran hasta la zona de los combates. Les entrego un numero que se colocaron en el pecho.

-Vale, y ahora que hacemos? No podemos hacerlo ni muy bien, ni muy mal.- Dijo Aurora preocupada.

-Bailemos un rato.-le contesto su amiga

Las chicas entraron en el coliseo.. Había una gran expectación por diferentes motivos , las gradas estaban llenas a rebosar y comprobaron que también habían gente civil del pueblo cercano de Rodorio. Muchos miraban con admiración hacia la zona donde los grandes se encontraban. En el palco de Honor había una Saori con expresión grave y a su lado los caballeros de oro, algunos estaban sentados y otros hablaban en pie animadamente. El patriarca hizo su aparición junto con el caballeros de Aries y tomo posición al lado de la diosa.

La arena también estaba a rebosar de gente. EL motivo por el cual había gente del pueblo es por que muchos de sus hijos y parejas participaban en el torneo.

-Y esto que es , tenemos que buscar a nuestro contrincante y dejarlo K.O entre tanta gente?.-Dijo la pelirroja con desgana

Y efectivamente, así era. De la nada salió un chico de piel negra que salto hacia Mer con una violencia extrema. La dama de oro se aparto sin esfuerzo y lo cogió del brazo, con la palma de la mano abierta le dio en la barbilla y el chaval se fue al suelo sin conocimiento.

-Busca el tuyo y acabemos

Aurora miro a su amiga:

-No debería de costarnos mas…? -La pelirroja bufo aburrida , mientras se iba a la parte de los primeros ganadores.

La rubia empezó a mirar alrededor sin apenas moverse. Buscaba el numero 71 y no lo localizaba , se sonrió cuando vio correr hacia ella un gigante con el cabello blanco inmaculado. El hombre subió con fuerza el puño e intento golpear a Leo. Esta de un salto hacia atrás , calmada.

-Bien bien a la gatita le gusta jugar…

-Gatita, gatita….- Rio Aurora.- intenta adivinar, ahora algo más grande.- y puso sus manos en jarras esperando a que le embistiera otra vez.

-Jajajajajajaja.- Rio el contrincante que volvió a dirigir su puño esta vez algo mas bajo , buscando la cara de la dama de oro. Pero no encontró nada, Aurora había dado un salto y volaba encima de su cabeza, El hombre perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo. Aurora aterrizó en su espalda muerta de la risa. Cogió el pelo níveo de su rival y le dijo :

-Ahora a dormir!.- acto seguido golpeo el suelo con la cara del aspirante. Se puso en pie sonriendo divertida mirando a su oponente tirado y se coloco un poco el cabello .Miro a un muchacho que la miraba asombrado y con picardía le hizo el símbolo de la victoria.

Esquivando combates llego donde estaba su compañera...y divertida le pregunto.

\- Y el siguiente?

Así con una facilidad pasmosa pasaron de un rival a otro. Mer intentaba acabar lo antes posible y Aurora se lo pasaba pipa sorprendiendo a todo el mundo , acabando de maneras distintas y rocambolescas. Ni siquiera hacían arder sus cosmos, Los aspirantes no tenían opción.

Mer esquivaba y golpeaba y Aurora saltaba y dejaba que ellos mismos se golpearan.

-Sabes que vamos a quedar nosotras ¿ no?.-dijo la rubia con una carcajada.

\- Si, pero si fueras una leona me preocuparía pero una coneja? Y esos saltos?.- Contesto su amiga entre risas.

El coliseo estaba burbujeando de emoción y griterío , sin embargo el palco de honor se hallaba en un silencio sepulcral. Atenea miraba hacia la arena con el ceño fruncido , Shion observaba interesado en esas dos mujeres tan fuertes y unos cuantos caballeros dorados también mostraban interés.

Atenea!.-Dijo de pronto Shion.- Se me olvidaba decirte que una de las aspirantes ha renunciado a ser caballero.

-Supongo que es la que falta….Rociel

-Si, me pidió ocuparse de la cocina.- Atenea levanto el rostro con una cara de estupor y asombro.

-Como? Pero como? …..-Suspiro.- Bueno supongo que es hasta mejor que este espectáculo bochornoso.

-Bochornoso? Atenea son magnificas ¡! Serán una caballeros extraordinarias.

-Lo que son unas matonas.- Diciendo esto se levanto y se hizo el silencio. .-TODO ESTA VISTO YA !LOS MAESTROS IRAN A HABLAR CON LOS PARTICIPANTES A LO LARGO DEL DIA DE HOY Y MAÑANA.

Los caballeros de oro miraron a su diosa que se mostraba claramente enfadada ,extrañados por esa actitud. Saori se dirigió a Mu y le dijo.- Podrías decirle a las mujeres aspirantes que vengan a mis aposentos privados en media hora? Y sin mas empezó a alejarse.

-Maestro , que le pasa a Atenea…?pregunto Mu a Shion

-No lo se , tiene que ver con las tres aspirantes nuevas pero no tengo ni idea , supongo que nos lo dirá cuando llegue el momento.

Mientras en la Arena las chicas miraban hacia donde se encontraba Atenea hace solo unos momentos. Se miraron extrañadas, la conocían y sabia n que estaba enfadada con ellas.

-Pues el problema lo tiene ella !.- Dijo Aurora con mucho genio.-Vamos a ver que hace Ro.

\- Esperad !.- Mu se acercaba .Las chicas se volvieron y se sonrieron pensando en Narezllo, la dama de Aries.- Atenea me ha encargado que os diga que en 20 minutos os quiere ver en sus aposentos….perdonad mis modales ! soy Mu de Aries.

-Nosotras somos Mer y Aurora, venimos de Karpatos.

-Gran entrenamiento el que habréis tenido.-Ese hombre inspiraba una paz infinita …Supongo que no os faltaran ofertas para seguir avanzando.

-Que pasa Mu? Nos quieres coger la delantera?.- El que había hablado era Milo de Escorpio, venia con acuario, leo y sagitario.-Buenas tardes damas , solo os tengo que decir una cosa …ha sido impresionante…..-Dijo con una voz melosa y cálida, con un poco de guasa.

-Gracias…-respondió Mer con un suspiro y miro a su amiga esperando otra mirada cómplice, pero Aurora estaba hipnotizada. No le quitaba ojos al caballero de oro de Leo. Era alto y fuerte, con una abundante melena ondulada rubia oscura, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso pero lo mejor era el rostro amable que parecía cincelado por artistas de la antigüedad..- Perdonad a mi amiga es que tenia mucha ganas de conocer a Leo.

-Mi nombre es Aioria.- Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, ante eso Aurora reacciono por fin y golpeo el brazo de su amiga…-Queríamos que fuerais nuestras pupilas…

-De todos?.- Pregunto Aurora sorprendida. Los caballeros se echaron a reír y Mer sacudió la cabeza como no creyendo lo que decía su amiga.

-Una ya esta cogida….de hecho me he quedado esperándola esta mañana .-dijo una voz seria y grave.- los caballeros se volvieron y allí estaba Shura de capricornio. La pelirroja arrugo la nariz…O es que no te atreves? fresita?

-Mi nombre es Mer .- Dijo la pelirroja con un hilo de voz.

El español dirigiéndose a Aioros continuo….-en un principio pensé en Zanahoria pero es mas rojo que naranja ¿no te parece?

-Escucha!.-Mer dio un paso hacia capricornio y Aurora se interpuso _…¿Qué haces?_ le dijo la dama de leo a su amiga mentalmente.

-Bueno Shura eso será si ella quiere.- dijo Sagitario con una risita divertida

-Exacto! Y no pienso entrenar contigo NUNCA!.-chillo

-Realmente .- Sagitario continuo.-me refería solo al nombre, Si has recibido una orden directa de un superior hay que obedecerla , lo otro seria insubordinación.

-MIRAD…-grito Shura a sus compañeros , acto seguido lanzo a Mer un ataque de su excalibur que esta lo esquivo sin problemas, en un acto reflejo

-Como lo has hecho ?.- Pregunto Mu

-Ve mi ataque de una manera extraordinaria …podría ser la siguiente caballero de capricornio.- Los caballeros no tuvieron duda, Mer seria alumna de Shura. La dama de leo miro a su amiga pálida, los labios fruncidos y una mirada de las que matan. La pelirroja le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

-Aurora.- Siguió Milo, no tienes que decidir ahora pero me gustaría que fueras mi pupila y creo que Aioria también….no es así amigo?

-Claro…pero creo que tienes la batalla perdida.- Esa respuesta del caballero de Leo molesto a la rubia …Sin contestar siquiera se dirigió a su amiga:

-Atenea nos ha pedido que nos reunamos con ella…nos vamos fresita?Un placer caballeros .- y dicho esto la dama de oro de Leo se volteo y se alejo de los dorados.

-NO NOS HAS DICHO NADA!.-Los caballeros de oro se quedaron sin respuesta


End file.
